leaving without a goodbye
by tokidokiluver
Summary: Bella is left by both Edward and Jacob and now she just can't stand it and decides to go and live with her cousin Camille when she comes back a full two years later what will happen when the hothead Paul imprints on her. How is she going to take it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: leaving

Bella's POV

Edward, the used to be only name that made me feel as my heart was taken from me and crush to pieces right in front of me, but now a new hole formed in my heart and that name was Jacob my sun and only friend left me for god knows what. I have decided I'm going to leave forks for awhile to visit my cousin Camille who is living in Los Angles and pal around with her for awhile until I can get my head sorted out.

I just packed my clothes and my bath items in my suit case and was getting ready to leave for Seattle airport but before I left I wanted to go and try and settle things with Jacob I didn't want to leave with the pain of me and Jake not getting along. I raced to lapush in hope of Jake being home I got to the Black's house and heard the sound of teens and some adults laughing. Running up to the door I hoped at least one of those laughs belonged to my personal sun.

I rang the door bell and heard a faint I'll get it the door opened to reveal Billy Black the man who I've known for my entire life and thought as a second dad. "Hi Bella. What brings you here" said Billy in a voice of unsure ness. "hey Billy is Jacob here I need to talk to him" I said with urgency. "Jake isn't here at the moment" Billy said in a voice that was usually was used when you were lying to someone I felt demanding he let me see Jake at least one before I left but I didn't want to push the subject because of the time before my flight so all I did was nod and tell him bye and say I would see him around sometime. Billy did the same too and closed the door without a second glance.

The rest of my day was very uneventful all I did was go to the airport and wish I demanded to see Jake like I should have done rather than just leaving.

PAUL'S POV

I came back from patrol but there was no sign of the damn red headed leach. I just wish I knew what she was after then me and the guys could protect it and find a way to get to it or him or her to help us. But apparently god hated us for some unknown reason and decided it would be fun to make our lives harder than they should be and not give us any clue on what's going on. If only the reason why the red hair was fell out of the sky and smacked me in the face.


	2. author note sorry!

**Hey guys I feel so bad that this happened but for the last few days my laptop had a little problem and erased all my documents so chapter 2 is coming as soon as I can type it up. I am so sorry but please stay with me I can only tell you all I feel so terrible about this. Thank you to all who are giving me the criticism I need to make this story better but if its not too much to ask please review and tell me what you want to happen story wise and I will read them and put some of them in chapter 2's storyline. I will make this slow update up to you guys not to worry. Thanks again. Don't forget ….Review! Review! Review! =) **


	3. 2 years later and coming home

**Hey guys and gals so I know it's been awhile since I updated I feel so bad that even though I never did finish the paper write up of this chapter I posted it anyways.**

**First, I want to thank all you people who stayed with me during the time I was gone but I am back and you guys and gals out there are so awesome words can't even describe I feel so blessed I even have fans who like my stories. Then lastly I have a new story up called Love the Never Ending Battlefield it's up under stories for Twilight Sam and Bella please check it out. Thanks again! Bye! XOXOXO!**

2 Years Later and Coming Home

Chapter 2

**Paul's pov**

Finally 2 years two hell filled years later we found and killed the red headed leach but we still didn't find the reason why she came in the first place. I hope it wasn't to kill the Cullens or else I might have regrets of killing her. Yes I am very bitter of the leach topic I hate them with a great passion they are the reason I am a werewolf because they wanted to have"normal lives" well they obviously thought hunting animals for blood was a normal thing to do. Though I guess that's the norm for a leach but I also hate them for what they did to Bella Swan I may not be her buddy but I sure as hell don't think she did anything to deserve to be dumped and left in the woods by herself that is what a true monster would do.

Well anyways back to real life the whole pack was partying at Sam's because of the red headed leaches defeat. So we were all drinking, eating, dancing, and just letting lose and having fun for the night because Sam gave us all off. When I look up from my feet which I was staring at during my daydream I saw everyone off their seats dancing to the song **Bottoms Up by Trey Songs and Nicki Minaj **heck even Sam our all so serious alpha dancing with Emily like we were all at a club. Then I hear the sound of a car pulling up to Sam's drive way and obviously the rest of them did to because then I hear the music stop and we all watch the door that connects the hall to the living room.

The house is then filled with the sound of the doorbell noise and all Sam asking who it was. Then the thing we never thought would happen happened. "It's Bella Swan." Said a voice that sounded sweet and still a little edgy with anger. We all tried to pretend there was no one home but then we heard "oh my gosh! How stupid do you think I am I see the lights on, I heard music on, I heard laughter, I saw all these cars that can't all belong to one person I can't believe this! Ugh! Fine then if that's how your going to be than I'm not going to leave until I am let in so be prepared to have me here for hours, days, weeks, months, and I don't care if it's even years before I'm let in I just want to see Jake because Billy said I would find him here!" screamed a very angry voice that we're surprised Bella could even get that angry.

Jacob let out a sigh and said "Bella come in we're in the living room" and then walked over towards the door and opened it. We were all surprised to find a dripping wet Bella standing in the hall shivering from the cold air of Sam's ceiling fans. "Oh god Bella come here before you catch a cold" said Jacob as he went to grab one of the blankets Sam kept in the living room in case someone like an imprint got cold and wrapped it around Bella. She looked up at Jacob with a smile of nervousness and said "Jake? Wow is that really you?" Jacob replied "yeah I went through a huge growth spurt while you were gone. By the way if ya don't mind me asking where did you go for the past two years I went crazy after I found out from dad who found out from Charlie that you left I really wanted to call you and beg you to come back but after thinking it through I thought after what I did you wouldn't listen to me so gave up".

Bella pov

I can't believe after two whole years away from Charlie and Jake I decided to come back to Forks. After a boring plane ride next to a guy whose only interest was law and politics and kept telling me the top 120 reasons why appointed school board leaders was wrong and should be voted against and some uninteresting facts on how requirements to be in the running for president were made we landed. I got off the plane and found out in Forks the time was 8:20 PM and in Los Angeles it would be 1:00 in the morning. **(I'm just** **putting random times don't sue me for it)**.I decided to go and visit Jake to apologize so I hop into my car which was lucky for me was shipped to Forks and parked in the parking garage for shipped cars in the airport.

I found my red Audi R8 Spyder which I got as a gift from Camille for my 19 birthday. Once in the car I took off towards LaPush I got to Billy's house and parked in the drive way. I knocked on the door Billy answered on the first knock "Hey Bella your back! Does your dad know your home?". "Nice to see you too Billy. Yeah Charlie does know I'm home I just wanted to see Jake. Is he home?"

"Um….. Well he is at a party at Sam's house for the night and won't be back till tomorrow." Billy said. "Oh well um…. I guess I'll stop by tomorrow and see Jake."

"Sure tomorrow will be fine!" "Bye Billy!"

I walked off the porch and headed towards my car and started my journey to Sam's house. Okay I lied to Billy I get that but I changed while I was gone okay deal with it. Anyways I drove until I found some sort of dirt road on the side of a kind of abandon road with almost no houses. I drove up it to find a small house with all it lights on and a bunch of cars outside. I heard a bunch of laughter both male and female. I got out of my car and suddenly the music coming from the house stopped and all the laughter seized. Ugh if that Sam and Jacob than they are trying to avoid being seen I hate it when people try to avoid the situation.

I walked up to the porch and rung the doorbell to at least prove I came in peace. I heard a voice asked who it was I replied saying it was Bella Swan.

When they still tried to avoid me I yelled "oh my gosh! How stupid do you think I am I see the lights on, I heard music on, I heard laughter, I saw all these cars that can't all belong to one person I can't believe this! Ugh! Fine then if that's how your going to be than I'm not going to leave until I am let in so be prepared to have me here for hours, days, weeks, months, and I don't care if it's even years before I'm let in I just want to see Jake because Billy said I would find him here!". Finally I heard the best words I could ever hear which were "Bella come in we're in the living room". I walked in not forgetting I was wet from not bringing a jacket and Sam's porch not having a roof even though what idiot doesn't put a roof over their porch especially in rainy Washington. Not only two minutes later Jacob opened the door to the living room and said "Oh god Bella come here before you catch a cold". I walked gracefully over to him and he wrapped a blanket around me. "Jake? Wow is that really you?" Jacob replied "yeah I went through a huge growth spurt while you were gone. By the way if ya don't mind me asking where did you go for the past two years I went crazy after I found out from dad who found out from Charlie that you left I really wanted to call you and beg you to come back but after thinking it through I thought after what I did you wouldn't listen to me so gave up". That when I stopped short do I really want to say I was in LA with Camille or should I make up a huge lie. Can I bare telling him what I did and who I saw while I was there? Why can't my life ever be simple?


End file.
